kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Endless Game
is the forty-fifth and final episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. This episode features the revival of Poppy Pipopapo and Parado, and the final appearance of Masamune Dan. Synopsis Though Gamedeus was finally destroyed at the cost of Poppy Pipopapo and Parado when they extracted the Bugster from his body, Masamune Dan survived and takes advantage of Emu no longer able to use the Muteki Gamer. The Kamen Riders are at a huge disadvantage, while Cronus doesn't hold back, and initiates Pause. Starting with Emu, all of the Kamen Riders' movements are frozen in time... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast * : * : * : *High School Student: *Reporter: *Interns: , Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level 2: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 2, Level 100: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 2, Level 50: *Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo Level 0: *Kamen Rider Genm Level 0, Level X-0: *Kamen Rider Cronus: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X, Kamen Rider Build (preview for the next series) **Brave ***Taddle Legacy, Taddle Quest **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations), Bang Bang Shooting **Lazer (Turbo) ***Bakusou Bike, Proto Shakariki Sports **Genm ***Gamer Driver ****Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50, Shooting Gamer Level 2 **Lazer (Turbo) ***Proto Sports Bike Gamer Level 0, Bike Gamer Level 2 **Genm ***Zombie Action Gamer Level X-0, Action Gamer Level 0 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Errors *In the previous episode's final scene where Masamune proclaims the Riders to face their "bad end", he is seen raising his Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. However, in the recap of the same scene in this episode, Masamune is seen raising both his arms instead, and presents his Gashat much later. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . Starting on September 3, 2017, Kyuranger would air alongside Kamen Rider Build in the Super Hero Time block. *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink **This episode features two closing screens. The first occurs right at the end of the final scene, in the form of a text overlay reading "THE GAME IS FOREVER". In the teaser for Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending which plays sometime after, there is another closing screen presented, which reads "The Game Ends". Ex-Aid 45 CS 1.png|THE GAME IS FOREVER Ex-Aid 45 CS 2.png|The Game Ends *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki, Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger, Doctor Mighty XX **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 2 *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Masamune mentions several times that the Riders are bugs that make the game glitch. As game-master, it is his duty to remove the bugs and ensure the players have adequate gameplay. *The episode's title is a reference to a line in the main theme song's lyrics. *This episode ends with a short sequence in which Dan Kuroto introduces a Kamen Rider Build Gashat, which is then activated by Emu with Parado and Poppy watching. This sequence's similar to the traditional from Super Sentai Series. *This marks the return of **Ex-Aid Action Gamer Level 2 since episode 40. **Brave Quest Gamer Level 2 since episode 38. **Snipe Shooting Gamer Level 2 since episode 32. **Lazer Bike Gamer Level 2 since episode 10. *This is the only time Kiriya transforms directly into Lazer Biker Gamer Level 2. *The scene where the four Riders gather in their Level 2 forms at night is taken from the very first episode of the series. *This is the first season finale episode since ''Fourze'''s season finale that doesn't feature a special story or a full epilogue as the plot of the episode. *This is the first season finale episode since ''Gaim'''s finale not to feature "Final Story (Special Edition):" before the main part of its name. *The making of this episode was shown in the variety show "Konna Tokoro ni aruaru ga. Doyoubi aruaru Bansankai" hosted by Kouji Imada and Rino Sashihara. The show also featured Hiroki Iijima (Emu Hojo), Shun Nishime (Takeru Tenkuji), Kento Handa (Takumi Inui), Hiroshi Fujioka (Takeshi Hongo), Tōru Okazaki (Daisuke Yamamoto), and Tetsuo Kurata (Kohtaro Minami) as guests.Pre-Broadcast Report: Kamen Riders in Variety Show "Aruaru Bansankai" **In the variety show, it is also revealed that the cast was shooting the scene for 12 hours and continue shooting the next scene on next day at early morning (5.00 a.m.). *The final silhouette in the Gamer Driver's profile array returns in this episode, leaving it completely hidden for the entire series. *This episode lists and reveals the names of all Game Disease and Kamen Rider Chronicle's victims: **Game Disease: Haruo Takaoka, Genta Uesugi, Jiro Maki, Saki Momose, Kiriya Kujo, Sakurako Dan, Masamune Dan and Kuroto Dan. Notably not acknowledged is Jungo Aihara, who was afflicted with the Game Disease but was killed before he could sucuumb to it. **''Kamen Rider Chronicle'': Kenjirou Tsuji, Keisuke Asou, Ryouhei Izumi, Shinsaku Kinoshita, Shinji Ooshima, Reiko Ichinomiya, Tetsuhide Nakamura and Shou Nomiya. *This is the first time since its debut that Emu doesn't assume Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 終わりなきGame *Toei TV's official episode guide for 終わりなきGame References Category:Season Finale Category:Rider Death Episode Category:Revived Rider Episode